Christmas Cake
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: Ten years into the future in yet another AU, it's Christmas Eve in the Loud House. However, a particular two sisters are on the naughty list this year. (Older Lana/Lucy one-shot)


**_(A/N): This here is a Christmas gift for LoudAutomata16, since not only does he really like Lucy but he's said that he likes Lana too. And since we both also like smut, it worked out. It was done during a Secret Santa event in a Discord server, which was really fun. Hope you all enjoy it as well. Merry (late) Christmas, ya filthy animals!_**

* * *

10 years into the future, it was Christmas Eve in Royal Woods. Though life had taken the Loud kids along different paths when they entered adulthood, they all still managed to get together at the house they grew up in for the holidays. Other than annual family reunions that included extended family, and otherwise visiting just because, it was pretty much the only times they were reunited. It had been that way ever since Lori moved away to Fairway University all those years ago, and Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln started going away as well.

The kids that remained were Lucy, the twins, Lisa and Lily. Even they were quickly approaching adulthood as well, and Lucy herself had already reached it. Though she was still in her senior year of high school, she had taken up a leading role in the family alongside Rita and Lynn Sr. who were struggling to keep up with the kids as they grew older. At least now that they were in their teens with the exception of an 11 year old Lily, they were more independent and could take care of themselves. Lucy quickly learned the ropes and like Lori, was able to keep her younger sisters in line for the most part.

There was an exception to that, however. Lana seemed to take some inspiration from Luna and Luan because she had become more rebellious and troublesome in the past four years. In general she was more well-behaved than her twin sister, but for some reason that Lucy couldn't quite understand, she was often targeted by Lana's mischief.

She could be minding her own business watching TV on the couch, and seemingly completely out of nowhere Lana would leap out at her and tackle her while wrapping herself around the goth so she wouldn't be able to push her off. "_Pinned ya!" _She would call out, and press her entire weight on her. While Lucy was taller than her and also more intimidating, she lacked the size and strength to push her off. It would only be for a few seconds but whenever it happened it never failed to annoy Lucy. And then she would run off with the remote in her mouth like a playful dog holding a stick while giggling and make Lucy chase her all around the house. Outside as well if Lucy got a late start.

When she wasn't doing that, she found other ways to provoke Lucy's ire. One time, while eating some cake she had taken the cherry off the top and held it in her teeth for a split second. Apparently that was a split second too long because just as quickly as she put it there, Lana up and snatched it out of her teeth with her own and ran away once again. She even had the audacity to stop and stick her tongue out before blowing a raspberry at her from across the hall.

And another time, during a sibling meeting Lana had snuck away from her spot, crept up behind Lucy… and _pantsed _her in front of everyone else there. That was a very bad day for her to go commando, and from then on she never did it again. She also made sure to keep a closer eye on Lana, especially during sibling meetings.

There were times that Lana messed with other people too, but those times were alongside Lola more often than not. Whenever it was just her, Lucy became her singular target. It perplexed Lucy, and even more so because whenever she asked Lana why she did it, the tomboy would suddenly get really nervous and shy. She'd end up either running away as per usual or change the subject if she pressed further. That still continued to this day, and Lucy hadn't the foggiest of the meaning behind any of it.

* * *

The Louds were very big on celebrations, especially birthdays, Halloween, and of course, Christmas. And what better way to celebrate the day before gifts showed up under the tree ready to be opened than to have a big Christmas dinner while spending time with family?

"...So anyway, apparently even when some lowlife sack of poorly packed horseshit is being a nuisance at school, you're not allowed to threaten to shove a plant so far up their ass they'll vomit chlorophyll." Lola finished up a story she was telling.

"Shoulda gone with the Old Sloshie threat, Lols." Lana mused.

"Just because you threw that dirty thing at Chandler once in the first grade doesn't mean that everyone's gonna think you still have it around."

"I could make a new one if I wanted."

"Lana, you're gross. We're eating right now."

Lana went back to devouring the chicken leg, tearing through the meat like paper until it was picked clean. She reached for the pudding but Lucy quickly pulled her hand away from it. Lana squinted her eyes and gave her an incredulous look as she did so.

"I and everyone else agreed that we don't want you ruining the chocolate pudding this year."

"What, just because I made a few jokes for the sake of grossing people out I'm now forbidden from ever having pudding again?"

"Yes." Replied Lucy, Lola, Lisa and Lily flatly in unison. The others at the table were confused, but silently agreed as well.

"Uhh… well then, how has everyone else been doing?" Rita asked, giving everyone at the table an awkward smile that spoke volumes. Christmas dinner always got awkward as soon as the conversations started, and this year was no different.

"Well, I've been thinking of proposing to Sam." Luna began, quickly throwing her hands up in defense when she noticed everyone at the table grinning their shipper grins and getting ready to meddle. "Been thinking about it for a long while now, but I think I'm finally gonna do it soon. I heard that first couples usually end up breaking up, especially when they happen in high school. But I'm really grateful that hasn't happened with Sam and I, and we're still rocking the world… so I want to make it even more official."

A chorus of "_awwww"s _rose from the table, the shipping grins getting even wider and even shippier.

Lynn then cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "So far I've been doing pretty well as an officer. Wish I coulda been an athlete instead but hey, the pay is good, my coworkers aren't _too _annoying, and it's great exercise. Plus, I'm serving and protecting!"

"What happened that changed your mind, anyway?" Lincoln asked, genuinely interested.

"Ehh, being a student athlete really wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Plus, this is a more permanent job than just a gig that might not stick around for long. And I can now laugh in the faces of those assholes that told me I'd never get far all those years ago. It's pretty sweet, except for that one time that I nearly lost my eye during an armed robbery and they kept resisting. I know what I signed up for, bringing justice is a dangerous task and I'm not about to let a little boo-boo keep me from doing it."

While everyone else was distracted and telling stories about their lives, Lana took some of the pudding anyway and started enjoying her dessert. So what if Lucy was two years older than her? She wasn't about to let her, let alone anyone else for that matter, keep her away from it.

While doing so, she also noticed something in the kitchen that caught her eye. It was a glass bottle sitting on the kitchen counter. Now that she thought about it, she was feeling quite parched too. She got up from the table and made her way towards it.

Apparently she had also been distracted because when she got there, she wasn't the only person there. Lucy was pouring herself a glass of the bottle's contents, which Lana could now tell was an alcoholic beverage. Eggnog with rum, to be specific. Lucy froze upon noticing Lana there.

"I-I…"

"Ey, I'm not gonna snitch on ya for drinking something you're not supposed to." Lana promised. "Just let me get some too."

"Uhh… I don't know…"

"I mean, we're kinda in the same boat, under 21 and not allowed to have this stuff. It's just a two year difference though."

Lucy sighed by saying the actual word, and continued pouring her glass before handing the bottle over to Lana. "Just don't drink too much."

"Don't worry, Luce."

Lana poured a glass for herself and attempted to drink the whole thing in one gulp but was quickly hit with a strong, overpowering feeling. Her eyes widened with her pupils becoming pinpricks, her tongue retracted from the liquid, and her sinuses got clogged with a feeling similar to static electricity. Kind of similar to what it's like to have really fizzy soda for the first time right from the can, but much stronger than that. A little more bitter too.

After a moment of letting the taste sink in and become more bearable, Lana decided she found her new favorite Christmas drink and tried it again. This time, she was able to power through it and keep it down better and took a couple swigs before polishing the glass.

Lucy reacted a similar way to her first taste as well. She was drinking hers slower though, to savor the flavor. She wished she could thank Luna for bring it with her. Too bad she had only meant for Lincoln and everyone else older to have it. Oh well.

* * *

After the Christmas dinner, almost everyone headed out of the dining room and went to watch some Christmas specials in the living room while Lucy and Lana remained in the kitchen. The latter was watching the former intently, kind of like a small animal watching even smaller prey from a safe distance. The former, being unaware she was being stared down by Lana, finished the rest of her glass of alcoholic eggnog and made her way to the kitchen to put the glass into the sink, a little bit woozy.

"Hey Luce…" Lana called from behind in a more carefree and tipsy voice. She wasn't wasted to the point of slurring her speech, however. "Would you mind getting me something from the fridge? I'm thirsty."

Lucy noticed that mischievous glint in Lana's eyes and immediately suspected that something was up. Still, it's best to not jump the gun so quickly. You know what they say - assuming makes an ass out of you and me. So she pulled the refrigerator door open and reluctantly turned her back on her despite knowing that wasn't a good idea.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Uhh, cake please."

Lucy turned her head around, rolling her eyes though Lana could only see it happening with her left eye which was uncovered by her raven-colored bangs. "Then you're _hungry. _And didn't we just have dinner?_"_

"Yeah, I know. Just a _slip of the tongue, _I guess." Lana replied and stifled a laugh.

Lucy went back to the fridge and started looking around, bending down slightly in the process. Her black yoga pants slid down a little as well, exposing the top part of equally black panties. Lana leaned forward for a closer look and grinned wider, giving her a devious appearance.

"I can't find any cake anywhere. You sure we have cake?"

"Oh I'm positive. You just gotta go lower."

She did so, the strain pulling her pants down lower and exposing even more.

_"Lowerrrr~"_

Lucy found Lana's teasing and king of sultry tone to be very suspicious indeed. Yet she still bent down lower all the way to the bottom shelf of the fridge. Her black panties were caught in a wedgie between her pale cheeks, creating a contrast of colors that was all too obvious to the tomboy behind her.

"I don't see any cake here."

"It's right in front of me, it's right there!"

"Where?" Lucy demanded to know, growing irate with her little sister. "If you see the cake, then go and grab it yourself!"

Lucy should have chosen her words more carefully, and certainly should have kept a closer eye on Lana. Because as soon as the last word left her lips, she felt short yet clawlike nails digging into her flesh. She felt her panties being moved to the side, and the feeling of the skin of her hole being stretched slightly.

_"What in Nostafaru's name are you doing back there?!" _Lucy hissed.

"You told me to grab the cake, so I did!" Lana replied. "Heh, looks like you're happy with that too, you're winking at me." She poked Lucy's exposed and twitching sphincter and chuckled lightly.

"I meant the one in the fridge."

"And I meant the one that _you've _been keeping away from me all this time. But I finally got my hands on it, so… I finally get to taste Christmas cake!"

"What do you mean ta-" Lucy's question was cut off by a wet sensation, followed by a tingly one.

And that's when the realization finally hit her, like a pile of bricks falling from the sky. _Lana had a crush on her._ It really should have been obvious to her, yet she never quite caught on until then. To be fair, Lana hadn't ever been _this _daring before. Besides, since when do you ever expect one of your blood-related siblings to start crushing on you? What caught her off-guard the most was the fact that it was _her _of all people she caught feelings for. She had several questions as to why. She also wondered how long Lana had planned on pulling off this stunt.

All those "pranks" had been so much more than pranks the whole time. The constant tackling while keeping their bodies pressed close together. The playful stealing in an attempt to get Lucy to chase after her. Messing with food in a now very obviously seductive way in front of her. Hell, even the pantsings (and occasional wedgies) could count as well. They say that hindsight is 20/20, even with bangs in your face.

It was kind of creepy too, but Lucy liked creepy, sometimes reaching levels that even surprised herself. What also surprised her was just how much she enjoyed how it felt back there, with Lana going to town with her tongue alone. Slurping, lip smacking, sucking and even little growling sounds filled the room as Lana worked relentlessly.

Lucy really wasn't sure what to think about what was going on. It all happened so fast, and she was still trying to process the beginning of what just happened. Though, one particular thought lingered within her mind. It was the kind of thought that came up while one's judgement was impaired, and though one glass of alcoholic eggnog didn't get her wasted, she wasn't exactly thinking straight either. Even a little bit can still do quite a bit to a first drinker.

_"Who the hell does Lana think she is? I'm the older sister, not her. I'm the one in charge for a reason, and it's about time she learned her place."_

That one thought brought about a wickedly vengeful idea into her dark mind. She fiddled with her plain black choker as she thought about how to put it into action. For the first time in what felt like forever, a wide grin crossed Lucy's lips. With that, she started lowering her body, her hips in particular.

Confusedly, Lana brought her face a few inches away from Lucy's ass to see what was going on. "Hey wait a minute, what're you doing?"

Lucy didn't reply and continued lowering herself down to the ground, slowly but surely. Despite their differences in strength, the positions they were in gave Lucy the higher ground quite literally.

"C'mon Luce, what's going on? What are you doing? Don't leave me hangi-"

Lucy ignored Lana's pleas and finally completely lowered herself to the ground, sitting comfortably on her face. Comfortable for _her, _that is. Turns out that having someone press all their weight onto your face like that on a hard tile floor doesn't feel all that great on the receiving end. Especially when you're too inebriated to hold yourself up under the weight.

"_Mmmph! Mm-mm-fhwk?" _Lana protested, her voice muffled.

Despite her protests, however, the discomfort was really only because of the floor and how sudden it was. Other than that, she was pretty much livin' the life. Some might say her palate was more on the yucky side, but they failed to acknowledge her taste for _thicc _goth girl booty. Mostly since she kept the reasoning behind her being so entranced hidden under wraps. Even Lola, her twin sister who knew nearly everything about her, didn't seem to know. That or she just didn't say anything, she wouldn't be surprised if she did know.

"You know, Lana, you've been a thorn in my side ever since Lincoln moved out and I became the one in charge around here." Lucy casually remarked and lifted herself up a little bit, both to let the tomboy catch her breath and to let her speak. "Why's that?"

"Uhh… what… do you mean?"

"All that stuff you've been doing to mess with me. The stealing, the tackling, the pantsing. And it all leads to this moment. Why?"

"Well… I… I dunno. Trying to get your attention since you barely give it to any of us. Well, other than the stuff you do for us like car rides and stuff. A-and you're really elegant... and you got that mysterious aura… look, you're hot, okay?" Lana tried her best to put together an explanation, her face getting redder by the second as her rum-swamped mind tried its best to not slip away. She gave up and decided to cut to the chase. "You're hot even though you're my sis, this is hot, and we're literally having this conversation with my face under your ass." She grabbed ahold of Lucy and her eyelids fluttered, threatening to fall completely.

"And that's where it's going to stay until I let you go." Lucy replied, mostly monotonous but with a hint of seductiveness. "_This is wrong in every single way imaginable, but she's right. This is pretty hot, and she's gotten on my nerves for long enough."_

"You know… it's no wonder that you can't control me." Lana said deviously, her obviously provoking intent seeping into her voice. "Even when you're on top, I'm still the one pulling the reins!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, the one visible one soon covered by bangs with a single hair flip. She sighed and shook her head. "We'll talk about this whole thing in my room later. For now though, we're finishing what _you _started, and I'm going to put you in your place."

"Oh really now? Is that so?" Lana challenged.

Instead of answering her verbally, Lucy opted to ignore her and instead went back to sitting on her face. This time, she gave her more room to breathe and a better angle so that the tomboy mechanic/plumber/epitome of "you are what you eat" could get her tongue in deeper. Exactly what the both of them wanted, Lana in particular.

"_Now how else could I show her that I mean business this time?" _Lucy thought to herself, tapping her chin as she got rimmed. Though her cheeks were a rosier color than they had ever been before, she didn't let out so much as a moan. She observed the positions they were in with analytical hair-covered eyes. Like Lisa creating a hypothesis for a scientific experiment or Lynn looking for a weak spot in her opponent while sparring, Lucy surveyed her options and came to a conclusion.

Having made her choice, Lucy started undoing the straps of Lana's overalls and pulled them down while bending over. It resulted in her having to move her ass off of Lana's face, but that was fine by her as long as she kept her pinned beneath the rest of her body. The goth dipped her black-nailed fingertips into her dark blue boxer shorts. Typical of Lana, given her masculine nature. Lucy thought at times that she was trying too hard at this point, and this was one of the reasons why.

"Just one thing before I continue." Lucy started with a serious tone. "Just because I'm not sitting on your face now doesn't mean you're anywhere near done, or can lick anything else. You're not good enough for anything but my ass. _Got that?"_

Surprisingly enough, or perhaps not since it was her idea in the first place, Lana was compliant and gave a nod. She shifted her position as well as she could to reach Lucy and grabbed ahold of her hips to steady herself. Lucy leaning forward was enough to spread her cheeks enough for Lana to have room.

"Good." Lucy then yanked the boxer shorts to Lana's ankles where her overalls were also.

With her face already so close to her crotch it was warm before, but now it felt like an even hotter and more humid heat wave slapped her right in the face. Lucy was much more used to a colder atmosphere, especially in the dead of winter. Still, she was now curious to see just what she could do in her current position. There was also an odd fishy smell radiating from that spot, which like the heat got stronger the closer she brought herself towards it. Her nose crinkled a little, but she brushed it off to the side as she poked her tongue out of her mouth.

Lana was going to town on Lucy, swirling her tongue around rapidly and hungrily. She didn't even pay any attention to the dull ache in her jaw. However, she was caught off guard with a new tingly sensation unlike any she had ever felt before. She let out a strange sound that was like a mix of a hyena's laugh, a surprised shout, a drawn out whine and an immodest moan. Her whole body lurched upward, her face going deeper than it already was.

Who knew that teasing someone's clit with a single tiny lick could get such a volatile reaction?

Lana also stretched out her arms and curled her fingers into claws. She wrapped them around Lucy as far up as she could reach and raked her nails down her back a little in an effort to hold on. She didn't intend to scratch her, it just happened so quickly and instincts take over sometimes.

Lucy let out a yelp, and Lana quickly moved her hands away. "Wait… do it again while you're back there. Then I'll help you with your little problem over here." She ordered and dragged her pointer finger across her sister's burning hot and wet slit. A ghost of a smile breezed against her lips as she got the same reaction as before. "I take it you understand now."

"Y-yeah whatever you say, just… j-just don't keep me waiting, alright?" Lana replied while getting back to work. _"I don't know how much more I can take, I can barely handle her teasing. Why does she have to be like that?" _She thought to herself.

Lucy sighed contently, knowing that she was finally getting through to the one person that made her position as the leader of the siblings (that is, the ones in the house; Lori was still their true leader) a more difficult one than it had to be. Especially with the knowledge that it was on purpose, and now she was the one taking control again, taboo as her method of doing so was. Hey, she was put in the situation and she was just improvising.

She leaned forward even more, making Lana sit up more as well to reach though she was still pinned to the floor for the most part. Though, even if she wasn't she would've stayed there. Lucy started licking slowly, unsure at first. After all, this was her first time doing something like this, and again, this was her sister she was going down on! They weren't even in a bedroom or anything, and the kitchen doesn't have a door. Combined with the thin walls, it was incredibly risky.

Sure the others were off at various places doing who-knows-what and she and Lana hadn't gotten caught yet, but the risk was still there. A sudden cloud of fear loomed over Lucy along with that realization, but it was also combined with a jittery feeling in the pit of her stomach. It spread to her chest and made her heart beat faster with how utterly electrifying of a feeling it was. Though she was already wet from the ass-licking, she was only aware of it now. It became even more obvious and intense as she got completely into it, finding rhythm with her licks.

Lucy occasionally let out a huff or a bit-back moan, partly to avoid any unwanted attention and also since she just wasn't a very vocal person in general. Lana could barely keep the noisiness down and would very often let out a high-pitched moan or an animalistic grunt as she kept up the pace with her own licking.

She lifted her lower body up and put her leg muscles to use to try and grind her pussy up against Lucy's greedy tongue. It was difficult to maintain the pace, but her efforts paid off as she continued to get off. All the while she kept digging her nails into Lucy's back and dragging them down, per her request. There were faint red streaks, but her nails weren't all that sharp and certainly weren't long, and she had always been really pale anyway. She seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as Lana was, so she paid no mind.

They felt their strength waning as they kept at it, while a familiar heavy feeling started forming at the bottom part of their stomachs, near the pelvic area. It was much more powerful than how it felt during masturbation, as was the ensuing result. In their sixty-nining position it was easy for Lucy to make sure the tiles didn't get any wetter than they already were due to sweat. It tasted delicious to her, so why waste a single drop when it could be enjoyed in its entirety instead?

Their eyes widened and they both thrust their hips back, seemingly in sync. Lucy made sure to get Lana's tongue as deep in her sphincter as possible while Lana kept herself lifted off the ground, pressing Lucy's tongue against where it was. They rode out the rest of their climaxes for the next few seconds before collapsing on each other exhaustedly.

They panted tiredly as they processed what they just did and caught their breath.

"Holy… I can't believe I actually went… through with it. I've been wanting to for so long…" Lana said woozily. The combination of the afterglow bliss, hard work, eggnog and rum, and the post-sex semi-clarity sapped all her energy.

"Neither can I…" Lucy murmured and rolled off of Lana, then pulled her panties back up while lying down on the floor. "How long _have _you been planning on doing this anyway?"

"Hard to say, but I think for at least a year. Maybe a month or two more than that." Lana admitted.

"Whoa."

By then they started hearing footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and they went into panic mode. Lana jumped up and hastily pulled her boxer shorts and overalls back up, then dragged Lucy behind the fridge as fast as she could. She had to move it up enough for them to have room, though they still felt squished. It was filthy back there too, but there aren't many hiding spots in a kitchen. Lana didn't mind a bit, though Lucy was somewhat squeamish. Not to Lola's level though, so she put up with it.

"Anyone in here?" A 21 year old Lincoln asked, poking his head inside. He was met with silence. There was something slightly off about the kitchen, something that made him confused and unfamiliar with it for a moment. He couldn't put a finger on it, and so he shrugged it off. "Huh, guess I'm just hearing things." He muttered and walked away.

Lucy and Lana moved out of their hiding spot as soon as he was gone. Lana moved the fridge back into its place. After that, they breathed a sigh of relief, Lucy actually saying the word "_sigh." _They had already taken enough risks, so they headed upstairs towards Lucy's room as she had mentioned they would do. They had quite a lot to talk about, as the implications of what they had just done became even clearer.

That Christmas Eve was one that they would never forget, and in the future they would only up the ante even further any way they could.


End file.
